A Small Pretense
by fireflowerr
Summary: "My daughter is dead because of you. What will you do now?" Unexpectedly, it is Haruno Mebuki who reaches for Sasuke, and lead him back to Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: Haruno Mebuki

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Haruno Mebuki_

* * *

Of all the people, Uchiha Sasuke had never expected to meet _her_.

"My daughter is dead because of you. What will you do now?"

Before him stood a middle aged woman with caramel-coloured hair, its ends abruptly stopping on her shoulders. On closer observation, however, this woman held his eyes with determination – the same determination of a certain kunoichi he used to know. As they gazed into each others' eyes, the silence lingered on, and then suddenly stopped.

"They told me it was unnecessary to tell you my identity, but it seems like you've already figured it out." Uchiha Sasuke stared on, silent, as the woman spoke up. "I'm Haruno Mebuki. And you, Uchiha Sasuke, haven't answered my question yet."

Even if Sasuke had an answer, he wouldn't give it away, but currently, he didn't have an answer at all.

'_My daughter is dead because of you.'_

A flash of pink flickered in his mind, but he chased it away.

'…_dead because of you.' _

Persistently, the pink appeared again, so he forced his eyes to observe Haruno Mebuki instead. The sharp, yet caring eyes, a small, thin mouth…

'_because of you.'_

Haruno Sakura looked very much like her mother, he realized for the first time – not that he's met his parents before.

'_because. of. you.'_

The words played out incessantly in his mind, and when Sasuke finally broke free from an image of a dead, pink-haired girl, he found himself alone in his cell.

* * *

A traitor had to be pushed through a barrage of questions, investigations, medical tests, threats, and torture – yes, torture wasn't an exception and Uchiha Sasuke was a traitor. A traitor foolish enough to come back to the village he had betrayed…

Why he had come back, he couldn't remember. After his revenge on Itachi though, his mind had undergone a thick fog, which, when thinned out, showed Sasuke the gates of Konoha before his mind hazed out again.

Even now, it was the same. Footsteps, torture, questions, threats… he heard them all – probably responded to some as well – yet his mind felt like it was pushing its way through jelly – the number of passed days were quickly forgotten.

Other than the investigators and the torturers, after his first guest - Haruno Mebuki - came the second guest: the Hokage herself.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Slowly, Sasuke pried his eyes open and saw a pale, blonde woman across him.

"Investigations are over." _'Which also means torture._' Sasuke vaguely noted. "And you are to meet Haruno Mebuki in two hours. I suggest you go clean up to make yourself presentable before that time."

* * *

_a/n: Haruno Mebuki is Sakura's mother, in case that wasn't clear._


	2. Chapter 2: Destination

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Destination_

* * *

Two hours later, Sasuke found himself cleaned up, along with all the major wounds he received during torture healed up. Sasuke smirked at the irony: to hurt him only to heal him after. He was given some accessories though – two bracelets and anklets as well as a small necklace – all with the power to restrict his chakra use, as well as to locate him.

Currently, he was sitting in a small room, where he was to wait for Haruno Mebuki.

'_died because of you.' _

The words played out again, working a little like a hypnosis, until the door shut open to reveal the woman who asked for him.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a slight nod, unsure what to do or say, and decided to mimic her instead.

"Haruno Mebuki."

"Glad you remember my name." Mebuki stayed by the door. "Call me Mebuki if you'd like, and follow me, Sasuke."

Sasuke was irked by her decision to address him without having his say on the matter, but he chose to follow silently instead. His walking was stiff and rigid from having adjusted too much to the prison life.

Although Mebuki made no indication that she was aware of this, she paused from time to time while Sasuke fought off the stiffness and soreness with each step, trying to match her pace without giving away his uneasiness.

Finally, after what seemed like hours – it could have been several minutes, but time seemed to trick Sasuke often recently – the two arrived in front of the Konoha hospital.

Suddenly, Sasuke's conscience seemed to jump at him clearly, hitting sense into him. He stopped abruptly in his tracks and he spoke their destination aloud.

"Haruno Sakura."

The caramel-haired woman paused in her tracks as well, and turned back slightly to gently confirm him.

"Yes."

Somehow, her "yes" stung Sasuke. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had known that Mebuki would lead him to Sakura, and he had desperately wanted anything but.

Like a child stubbornly refusing his parents' orders, Sasuke refused.

"I'm not going."

Mebuki patiently prodded him on silently with her gaze.

"I don't know what you want from me, but you can't tell me to go see a dead person!" Sasuke snapped, and firmly kept his ground.

There came no reply but a long, patient gaze. Sasuke ran through a couple of reasons he could give her, but he knew by the look of her eyes that none of them mattered. And it was this fact that really pushed him on edge, forcing him to break up the silent spell again.

"I didn't kill her!"

Mebuki noticed his panic rising as she slowly made her way to him.

"I didn't kill her! You can't accuse me without a basis…"

Expecting cold eyes to look back at him, Sasuke snapped his head up with a piercing gaze – a gaze with the intent to kill, which was deadly, even with his chakra restrained.

Instead, he was faced with the same patient Mebuki whose eyes showed gentleness - gentleness he had forgotten since he the day he left Team 7. Then, Mebuki spoke up, firmness evident in her voice.

"Come with me, Sasuke. It's time you face her."

Before he could retort, Mebuki had already gone ahead, and Sasuke could only groan before following in her wake.

While, Mebuki snuck a glance behind her, and relaxed from the relief of seeing Sasuke walking behind her. He was a traitor, a killer, an avenger, and all the things a person could be with a cold-blooded heart, yet Mebuki knew that somewhere beneath all that was a lost boy isolated from humans, kindness, gentleness…

So although Mebuki didn't want to force him, she had to make him face the things he ran away from.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you for the review xD _


	3. Chapter 3: Silence

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_a/n: Thank you _mistressinwaiting_, my only reviewer T.T I will continue this story with Gai's spirit! HAI!_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Silence_

* * *

They entered the hospital from the back, which Sasuke was relieved for, for they did not cross paths with anyone he knew. Then, Mebuki paused briefly to fumble out an ID card – Sakura's, when she used it as a medic – and they gained entry to a set of stairs.

"Private, quick, and easy pathway for those with authority…" Mebuki mumbled, her voice echoing lightly.

Sasuke would have smirked for Mebuki wasn't the one with authority – it was Sakura's ID card – but thinking about anything Sakura-related reminded him of death, resulting in irritation, annoyance, coldness, guilt, and… pain.

Finally, Mebuki stopped climbing the stairs and Sasuke briefly glanced at the number plate "4" that indicated the floor number. Before him, Mebuki pushed open the heavy door, and once Sasuke stepped out into the hallway, a panic rose within him again. He considered running away, but the heavy door closed and Mebuki was silently telling him to come over, the door knob to Sakura's room in her hand.

Still, Sasuke refused to move from his spot, and Mebuki let out a small sigh before she walked over to him. Sasuke had a bland expression on, masking away any indication of what he currently felt…

"No need to be scared." Mebuki reached for his arm, which Sasuke would have shaken if off instantly had he not been shocked at what she had just said.

_Scared? Him?_ Was he scared?

Confusion swept him whole, but he glared at the woman before her with icy venom. He couldn't let any emotions escape him – to betray the mask he had on now.

Mebuki met his eyes with sincerity then, as she confessed. "Sakura isn't actually dead. Not physically, anyway. But I assure you, she's not the same Sakura you knew."

Upon hearing her words, Sasuke's tormented feelings seethed away. If there was any fear, it was gone now, but he still remained unmoved from his spot.

"Sasuke." Mebuki pressed on, giving a gentle tug, which Sasuke shook off with irritation.

"Hn."

As they entered the room, Mebuki whispered. "Sakura's asleep, so don't wake her up."

As if he would. They were both fully aware that Uchiha Sasuke's number one company was silence, and nothing – Sakura included, of course – could change that.

Slowly, Sasuke let his eyes rest on the small form on the bed, the pink hair glistening under the sunlight seeping through the window.

For a second, Sasuke really believed that she wasn't alive – she looked almost… _angelic_.

Her eyes were closed peacefully and even the corners of her mouth were pulled slightly upwards. She looked so happy and carefree. A pang of relief ran through him – Sakura had went on with her life, living on without having him to hold back. But… why had her mother accused him back in the prison? And… bringing him here. What did she want? What kind of reaction was Mebuki expecting from him?

"Sasuke." Mebuki finally spoke up after patiently waiting out the silence. "Let's go talk for a bit."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura for a final time before he followed her out of the room. It wasn't until they were out of the room that Sasuke breathed in and out a great amount of air, to rid himself of the suffocating hospital stench.

While, Mebuki glanced back a little, muttering "To my home."

* * *

_a/n: WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER FOR CURRENT NARUTO. _

_ahhhhhh I can't believe Madara is _!  
Okay I won't spoil it for those who haven't read the latest chapter._


	4. Chapter 4: A Compromise

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Compromise_

* * *

When they arrived at the Haruno household, it wasn't until Mebuki finished brewing the tea that she spoke up.

"Sakura has amnesia."

Sasuke's hands were on the teacup, and Mebuki's news was as shocking as the piercing heat that radiated from the teacup. Sasuke quickly pulled his hand away and looked up instead.

"I'm not clear on the details, but she was on a personal mission to save you and… then…"

Her thin lips were slightly quivering now, although her emotions were kept at bay, refusing to shed a single tear. Breathing in deeply once, Mebuki composed herself and locked her eyes with his.

"It is heartbreaking for a mother to have a daughter who can't remember her. Sakura has forgotten everyone – you, Sasuke, included – and i don't know how long it'd take before she recovers her memory, or if she will at all."

A flicker of annoyance lit up within him. "So you want me to help Sakura recover her memories." He spat out bitterly.

"No. I don't expect you to bring her memories back. In fact, I don't want her to remember you. However, I will ask you this: spend eight days here in this household. That is also how long Sakura's stay at the hospital would be."

It wasn't a question nor a favour; it was a demand Haruno Mebuko won't take a "no" for. However, the Uchiha boy gave her exactly that.

"No."

His reply was immediate and his sharp gaze willed her to stay silent. If Sakura had been really dead – physically, that is – he may have considered, and even then, his likely answer was "no."

Slowly, he got up to leave – although he had nowhere to go – ticked off inwardly for having wasted time like this.

"Mikoto wouldn't have said "no"." Mebuki quietly, yet clearly, muttered aloud. Instantly, Sasuke froze in his tracks, feeling a cold wave wash over him. He glared as hard as he could, and Mebuki inwardly flinched, but kept herself composed.

"Oh, did I say something I shouldn't have?" Mebuki paused to take a small sip of tea. She sighed, and apologized. "I'm sorry I mentioned her."

Another sip, and she continued again. "You've lost your clan, Sakura's lost her… _love_, and I've lost my daughter."

She gave him a hard look, unflinching from his continued glare. It was an icy silence, and although Sasuke usually enjoyed any and all silence, it was he who broke it first.

"She wasn't in love with me."

Mebuki raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised at his words. "Of course, she was a fangirl_, obsessing_ over you… She also grew to a caring teammate who developed a _crush_ on you… But in the end, she had fallen in love."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, when Mebuki cut him off first. "And don't tell me she wasn't in love because _you're_ not a woman and _you're_ not her mother and _you weren't there_."

The last point was pressed hard, as the three words were engraved into Sasuke leaving them indelible. It was true, after all.

'_Are all women annoying or are all Harunos annoying?'_ Sasuke thought vaguely.

"One."

"What?" Mebuki stopped drinking her tea, and inwardly, gave a small victoery cheer. One was better than none. Masking her emotions as well as the man before her, she pressed on.

"Eight is fair."

If spending twenty minutes with this woman was annoying, Sasuke could only groan at what would come from spending days with her.

"Two, that's it. You should be glad I agreed at all."

'_Indeed I am, but I can't show you that.'_ Mebuki thought, but masked her amusement. "Fine, I'll push it to four."

"Two –"

"_Four_." The teacup was set down on the table, making a "clang", while Mebuki made her point. "There's only so much I could compromise and four is the limit. I'm meeting you halfway. Fair, isn't it?"

Haruno Mebuki was stubborn. '_Like mother, like daughter_.' A thought drifted in as Sasuke tried to keep his annoyance at bay.

"Hn."

And _that_ was a "yes". Four days, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Mebuki would live together while the only thing connecting the two – Haruno Sakura – stayed at the hospital. Or so Sasuke thought as he quickly paced away from the house, led back to the investigations building by three ANBUs.

* * *

_a/n: eek! Thank you readers & reviewers xD OMG I just dropped by at school for something and NO. The reality of back-to-school is... horrifying. (I start school next week)._


	5. Chapter 5: Another Lie

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_Chapter 5: Another Lie_

* * *

The next day, Sasuke pondered about everything Mebuki had said, and he concluded that she was a liar. And it was a safe assumption, for before him, stood Mebuki's lie: Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke stood rigidly on the porch, as green eyes welcomed him inside.

"Hello, you must be the boy here to assist me for the next four days."

It was weird to see this Sakura who couldn't recognize him in the slightest. There were mixed feelings – should he be happy that Sakura couldn't remember anything? But a pang of disappointment he wouldn't admit threw him off. Did he want to be remembered?

He broke away from his thoughts when he noticed a light blush decorate her face. He realized he was staring at her, so he quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to create misunderstandings. _'Hn. Annoying.'_ Then, a question formed in his mind and he broke the silent spell.

"How much do you know about me?"

"H-huh?" That obviously threw her off. Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her top as she chose her words carefully. "I… I know that your name is Uchiha Sasuke and that you're here to assist me?" Her hopeful eyes showed him that there was nothing else she remembered.

For a reason he couldn't fathom, a tiny spark of anger lit inside him. He quickly directed this anger to the caramel-haired woman who appeared behind Sakura.

"Ah, it's Sasuke! You're right on time." Mebuki gave him a light smile as she continued humming a cheerful tune. If Mebuki had noticed Sasuke's silent fury, she acted like nothing was wrong and instead pulled Sasuke inside.

"Come in, come in. Sakura and I just finished cooking lunch, so have a taste."

Sasuke reluctantly followed, but stopped stubbornly once he was inside.

"Mebuki-san."

It was the first time he addressed her formally, so the graveness was delivered. Meanwhile, Sakura watched the two as she silently set up the table.

"Ah, Sasuke. I would have explained in detail had you not run off like that yesterday." Mebuki gave him full attention now, her hands off the frying pan. "Sakura's stay at the hospital is eight days, that much is correct. However, the "stay" is just a regular check-up she'll be attending, so besides that, she'll be at home."

Technically, it was true that it was his own fault for leaving so soon, Sasuke realized. However, he still felt lied to, and the small anger in him boiled.

Sensing this, Sakura hopped over to Sasuke, trying to direct the conversation to a safer topic.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, was it? Come sit here – " Sakura reached for her arms, and it was at that moment when Sasuke shook her off coldly. He wondered if Sakura would look hurt, like she did whenever he brushed her away, but Sakura had only frozen to correct herself.

"Sasuke-kun…? No… Not Sasuke-kun." She muttered to herself, and Sasuke's brows knitted together to a slight frown of confusion. Sakura looked up, and staring into the black pool in his eyes, she firmly stated.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her, shock masked skillfully. Under his gaze, Sakura blushed again and tried to explain herself. "Uh, I don't know why, but calling you Sasuke-kun didn't feel_… right_." Sakura laughed nervously, while Mebuki raised her eyebrows.

"Hn."

Perhaps even this new Sakura could tell that he had changed to a completely different person – "Sasuke-kun" had ceased to exist since long ago. His heart sank at this thought – he had given everything up for revenge, but he wasn't about to be affected by the lack of a suffix. Sasuke quietly shifted away from Sakura and turned towards Mebuki.

"Where am I staying?"

Mebuki jumped from surprise, but composed herself right away. "Oh! That would be the guest room… It's at the very end to the right of this hallway."

Sasuke gave her a pointed look, and mumbling a "I'm not hungry", he walked off to his assigned room.

"Excuse me, Sakura." Mebuki said, as she followed Sasuke to his room.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you so much, readers & reviewers! You guys make my day :D Hahaha!_


	6. Chapter 6: A Mother's Confession

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

_Notes: Thank you all my readers & reviewers, especially_ **mistressinwaiting**_ and _**Tukiko K**_ xD Your reviews really help me make my story more flawless, because otherwise, I would have forgotten about Kakashi for a long time! (Not that he will come into the story soon). I think it's safe to say that your questions will be answered in time!_

* * *

_Chapter 6: A Mother's Confession_

* * *

The hallway was dark, creating such contrast to the brightly-lit dining room that it took some time before Sasuke adjusted to the dark. He was about to turn to the right when the light flipped on, blinding him for a few seconds again.

"Wrong one, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned back to face Mebuki leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"I made a mistake: the guest room's on the left."

Sasuke glared in irritation as he spat out. "You're a liar."

Mebuki opened the door, guiding Sasuke inside, and once she shut the door behind her, she answered him with feigned surprise.

"Excuse me?"

When Sasuke continued to glare, Mebuki lowered her voice as she spoke softly. "Do you think I lied to you about Sakura being dead? Because it wasn't a lie – Sakura is… dead. To me." She flinched at her own words. "To have my loving daughter think of me as a complete stranger… She was discharged yesterday, but she's never called me "mom" since then. I want… my Sakura back."

In an even lower voice, Mebuki whispered, "Sakura sacrificed… so much for you." Her gaze burned Sasuke to ashes – there was no hatred, but the heavy words conveyed enough sadness. And these words implied so many things: Sakura had sacrificed herself with the price of hurting herself as well as everyone she knew and loved, even knowing how much hurt she'd inflict to them.

Then, Mebuki replaced her gaze with a scolding look.

"Now, you, young man. I don't think I'm asking too much from you, seeing as what my daughter had gone through after your betrayal. I'm not asking you to recover her memories."

Sasuke looked out the window, and mumbled in frustration. "What do you want from me then?"

"I'm guessing you want the truth from me."

A slight – although a little unsure – nod urged her on.

"To be honest, I wanted to see you around her, so that perhaps, I'd have an inkling as to how you truly feel about her. After all, I've seen Sakura while you were gone, and even then…" Her eyes cast down to the floor. "Even then, she wasn't the Sakura I knew. She had changed, and that cause of change was you."

This time, Mebuki looked up to observe Sasuke, and waited patiently until he returned her gaze. "I know everyone grows up, but Sakura pushed herself to grow stronger, even to the point of killing emotions… She was willing to sacrifice her happiness and her love for you if that meant even one percent chance of bringing you back."

When she stopped talking, Sasuke had no idea what to say in reply, so he voiced his annoyance aloud.

"You talk too much."

"Sakura got that from me." Mebuki smiled, a hint of pain concealed behind it. "To sum it up, I just wanted to meet the man my daughter had loved, and if I'm lucky, I might get to find how he feels for her."

'_But what does that matter when Sakura's lost her memories?'_ A grim thought passed inside Sasuke.

Mebuki pulled the door open and silently stepped out.

"Come eat lunch with us, Sasuke."

It wasn't an order nor a plead, and she said it knowing clearly that Sasuke would not step out of the room.

* * *

_a/n: Reviews are appreciated, but just knowing that my story is read makes me really happy :D_


	7. Chapter 7: As Long As He Loves You Back

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_Chapter 7: As Long As He Loves You Back_

* * *

"Ah! Is Sasuke really not going to eat?" The pinkette asked as she watched Mebuki slide into a chair, rubbing her forehead.

"The only thing I like about him is his good looks. Otherwise, he's just a selfish kid." Mebuki sighed, then reached over for her bowl of rice.

Sakura gave a light laugh. Mebuki's eyes trailed off to their family picture of the three Harunos – Kizashi and Mebuki, with Sakura in the middle.

"You know, Sakura… you used to say all the time that you'd marry someone like Kizashi – your father." Mebuki drifted back to her memories while Sakura watched her in silence, not knowing if she had wanted a reply. "And as you can see from the picture, Kizashi's not the most handsome man… but he managed to charm both of us."

Mebuki broke free from her gaze and rested her eyes on Sakura. "Kizashi's on a mission now, and it's pretty hard to see him… But even now, he loves me a lot."

There was a faint sound of a door creaking open. Immediately, Mebuki stopped, and the two Haruno women looked up at Sasuke.

"I'd like some water."

Surprised at such a simple request, Mebuki smiled as she took out a jug of cold water from the fridge. "Here, and nice timing too."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in question, while he poured himself the ice water.

"So, Sakura." Mebuki shifted her attention back to Sakura, her voice loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"When you love a man, I don't care if he's stupid, ugly, poor, a traitor," Mebuki stole a quick glance at Sasuke as she said this, "or… a jinchuuriki."

Sasuke abruptly stopped drinking, gazing at Mebuki with a curious stare. By jinchuuriki… She most possibly meant Naruto, and hearing a mother talk about Naruto as a possibility of her daughter's future husband sounded definitely… strange.

"Sakura, I don't care about any of this, as long as he – "

"Loves me back." Sakura finished quietly, then her green eyes widened, surprised at what she had just said.

"You must have told me a lot of times if my response is this… immediate." Sakura tried to explain, while Sasuke noticed a strange look of surprise and happiness in Mebuki. Perhaps she was happy Sakura remembered her words, Sasuke assumed.

Anyhow, he would have to be careful with his words, Sasuke thought, if he didn't want Sakura to go remembering something he had said.

It was as Sasuke was walking back to his room that he had realized: Sakura was no longer a fangirl – this much he expected – but she was oddly quiet and careful. Something didn't feel_ right_.

Hurriedly, Sasuke stormed off to the dining room once again, and he gripped Sakura's wrists, forcing her to stand up.

She was clearly confused by his action as she squeaked out, "Sasuke?" Meanwhile, Mebuki stepped closer to the two like lightning, in case he tried to hurt her.

"You."

Sasuke's black eyes glared into Sakura's with contempt and suspicion.

"You do remember, don't you? You lied about having amnesia."

Sakura only looked back helplessly, unsure how to respond.

"I-I'm sorry, but I really don't remember."

Sakura looked into his eyes, unafraid but confused. "If there's something I should remember, but I don't, I'm sorry…"

Her eyes were sincere, and Sasuke let her go, his sudden anger dissipating away.

"Don't apologize." Sasuke said harshly, and he turned to go. As he caught Sakura's eyes though – her innocent and brilliant eyes – he quietly added. "It's not your fault."

'_But is it mine?'_

"Sasuke."

Mebuki's voice took him by surprise – he had forgotten she was also here.

"If you expected Sakura to go crazy over you, don't. She's changed, so don't ever expect to see the Sakura_ you_ used to know."

"Hn."

Deep within Sasuke, the Sakura before him _was_ the same Sakura he knew – innocent and so, so pure – with of course, her lack of memory and fangirling ability.

As Sasuke walked off, Sakura caught his ears a shade of light red from having made a wrong accusation, and Sakura lightly laughed. It was like a distant melody to Sasuke, before he lost himself in the shades of the dark hallway again.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you for the lovely reviews as always xD Not much Sasusaku interactions yet, but it'll come, slowly..._


	8. Chapter 8: A Note

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_Chapter 8: A Note_

* * *

The day was too long for Sasuke as he sat idly on the bed. All his weapons had been taken away long ago, and the guest room was almost bare… save for one dusty book on the desk.

If reading was the only option Sasuke had to pass his time, he'd gladly take it.

_"Medical Guidebook Volume III"_

It was a thick, heavy textbook, its contents most certainly long and dull. However, they would be useful at some point in his life, so Sasuke opened it with a heavy sigh. It felt like he was at school all over again.

More than a half an hour passed when a shout was heard a small distance away.

"Sasuke! Mebuki-san's gone for grocery, and I'm going to the hospital for today's check-up, okay?"

"Hn."

Sasuke automatically replied, but Sakura came running down the hall.

"Sasuke? Did you hear – "

Sakura reached out to knock, but the door slammed open, revealing a frowning Sasuke.

"Ah, I'm sorry, you must've heard it but I –" The pink kunoichi looked down, searching for the right words. "But I was annoying. I'm sor –"

"Let's go."

"H-huh?"

Sasuke walked past her, the medical book still in his hand.

"Uh… Sasuke. The book…" Sakura pointed. "You want to bring it with you?"

"Ah." Sasuke realized his mistake, and Sakura caught his reddened ears again.

He hurried back to the room, and his right arm lightly touched Sakura's on the way. His grip faltered for a split second, and although the book didn't fall, a small piece of paper did.

"What's this?" Sakura reached down to pick up the paper gingerly.

Sasuke, too, was curious and snatched the paper from her. In a deep, clear voice, he read aloud, "No matter what happens, I'll love Sa –"

He froze, and when Sakura tried to take a peek, his hand holding the small note immediately shot up. Sakura reached up too, but it was all in vain – their height differences gave great advantage to Sasuke.

"It's not for you to read." Sasuke snapped, shoving the note into his pockets while Sakura pouted.

'_But do _I_ have the right to read it?' _It was a glum thought, and he felt his heart clench. For what, he didn't know or care.

"Sakura."

The pinkette brightened; it was the first time he called her.

"Wait by the front door. I'll go with you."

"Okay!" And then, she smiled, so genuinely and solely directed to him that Sasuke's eyes softened as he watched her skip to the door.

Slowly, Sasuke brought out the note and read it again in silence.

"_No matter what happens, I'll love Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

_a/n: school... No need for words. Sigh. Thank you readers & reviewers_


	9. Chapter 9: A Small Conversation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_Chapter 9: A Small Conversation_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the hospital, with Sakura's attempt at a light conversation on the way, failed. Sasuke's lack of replies didn't let her down, though, and she chattered softly about her discharge from the hospital.

"And then Mebuki-san came to pick me up, and she told me that I was unconscious for about four days. After that –"

"Sakura."

The said girl jumped in surprise, but waited for him to go on.

"You call her Mebuki-san."

"Yes, I do."

Sakura gave him a questioning look. Then, she realized where he was getting at and explained. "Ah, well… I guess I should call her "mom", but it just sounds so strange…" Sakura nervously laughed.

'_But I call you Sasuke, without a suffix. I wonder why.'_ Sakura thought, but knew better than to ask the irritated Uchiha.

"Just… call her "mom" sometimes." There was a frown on Sasuke, and Sakura could only wonder if it was a frown of confusion or annoyance.

A question that had been clawing inside Sakura finally decided to be voiced out.

"Uh, so, Sasuke. What was I like?" It was an innocent question, and it was this innocence that caught him off guard.

There was a long silence, and Sakura had almost given up when Sasuke answered.

"There was a time… when your teammates were hurt and unconscious, so you were alone to protect them from enemies."

Sakura stilled, completely silent to catch all of his words.

'_Well, there were others who helped… but forget about that.' _Sasuke tried to shorten it as much as possible, and concluded.

"You protected your team."

"Ah." It was a soft answer, and after a lengthy pause, Sakura asked him more.

"Who were my teammates?"

Naruto's name jumped at him, but after a moment's consideration, he answered her.

"A dobe and a…"

'_What was I? The sole Uchiha survivor everyone pitied? The genius everyone admired? No, I was…'_

"…an idiot."

'_A dobe an an idiot. Sounds fishy to me.' _Sakura thought, but decided not to push it. instead, she turned her attention back to their previous topic.

"So, uh, do you remember anything else? Even the smallest details would be nice."

Sasuke frowned, and Sakura immediately blurted out, "Ah! I'm not trying to use you to recover my memories! I'm just… honestly curious."

"I know." A simple reply, and the silence resumed again.

It was when the hospital came into view that Sasuke spoke up again.

"The idiot…"

"Huh?"

"Your teammate. He had a curse… and you stopped it once."

"Aa." Sakura replied, not understanding much, but acknowledging the graveness.

They stopped in front of the hospital, and their small conversation came to an end again.

* * *

_a/n: overwhelming schoolwork. hooray. ... :( Thank you readers & reviewers!_


	10. Chapter 10: An Invitation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_Chapter 10: An Invitation_

* * *

"Sasuke?" Sakura held the door open, waiting for Sasuke to come in.

"I don't like the hospital smell." It was a childish excuse, and Sasuke knew it, but Sakura played along.

"Okay, then, you can wait outside while I get my check-up done."

He gave a light nod, and watched the pink of her hair disappear inside. Standing there awkwardly, Sasuke realized he had no idea how long her check-up would take, and what he could do in the meantime.

There were several benches though, and he strolled over to a bench the furthest away from the hospital building. It would be nice if he could get some training done…

His hand dove into the depths of his pocket and felt around the small paper. He considered reading it again, but there was no need to. So why –

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke nearly jumped at the voice, and silently cursed at the chakra-restraining accessories he was required to wear. However, chakra or not, he should have sensed a presence near him, and that frustrated him further more.

"Hyuuga Neji." There was a hint of surprise in Sasuke's voice, confirming that Neji was the last person he expected to meet.

A small silence passed, and then Neji spoke.

"I see they have two ANBUs to watch you."

'_Two ANBUs? How could I have failed to notice that?' _As if reading his thoughts, Neji answered. "Those chakra-restraining accessories are extremely powerful. And to force five of them on you… you must have become really strong."

Sasuke gave him a suspicious look in reply, wondering what his business was.

"I have gotten stronger too, though not from revenge." Neji's words hit him right on the spot, and knowingly, Neji smirked.

"If I didn't have these accessories on…" Sasuke growled, his eyes a dangerous black.

"An excuse." Neji cut him short. "But I do admit you have great power. And I assume this power brought you your revenge?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened, glaring with malice.

"And… what has your revenge brought you?"

This guy sure seemed to know all the right words to annoy Sasuke, and it didn't take long before Sasuke clenched his fist, a desire for a punch barely kept under control.

Noticing this, Neji steadily held Sasuke's gaze. "I do not mean to cause a fight. I've come to talk to you for…"

There was nothing the damn Hyuuga could say to calm Sasuke, or so he thought, but he was in for a full surprise when Neji finished.

"my birthday. I'd like to invite you and Haruno-san – I'm aware that Haruno-san has lost her memories, so we thought this get-together would be helpful."

'_We?_' A picture of a blonde flashed in his mind, and Sasuke stopped himself from asking, _'Do they know I'm back?'_ Instead, he only replied, "Hn."

"It's on the 3rd of July, so come to the Hyuuga mansion at five in the afternoon." There was a pause. "I don't need gifts." With a smirk, Neji walked off, leaving an irritated Sasuke behind.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you readers & reviewers :D Aha I love putting Sasuke and Neji together for some reason xD _


	11. Chapter 11: Puzzles

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_Chapter 11: Puzzles_

* * *

The check-up didn't take long – it was just a series of tests and measurements like any other patients would go through.

'_Don't they have special treatments for amnesia?'_ Sakura could only wonder, so she decided to ask the nurse by the registration desk.

"Will there be further treatments?" Sakura asked, and checking through the schedule, the nurse frowned.

"Hmm… that's strange. You only need to meet Tsunade-sama – that's the head medic and Hokage – and it's only for_… ten minutes_?!" The nurse quickly flipped through the pages. "There must be something wrong…"

"Ah, that's okay. Maybe I can go check up on her now." Sakura frowned in confusion too, but thinking of Sasuke waiting outside, she decided to hurry.

"Well, since it's Tsunade-sama overlooking your condition… I suppose that'd be fine." The nurse shut the files closed and pointed to the right. "Take those stairs – it's the fourth floor – and her office should be the first one left."

After a polite thank-you, Sakura rushed over to the stairs.

When she got to the fourth floor, she recognized the room she had been staying in before she was discharged, and that room was next to the head medic's office. She let her curiousity pass and walked over to the door to Tsunade's office, but she stilled when she caught a familiar voice.

"Tsunade-sama, I _have_ tried to make him stay for eight days."

"Yeah, but you know better… Four days isn't enough."

'_What are they talking about…?'_

"Fortunately, I've talked with the Hyuugas, so Neji's upcoming birthday party might help Sasuke stay longer."

"Tsunade-sama." The next part was barely a whisper, and Sakura had to strain to hear it."Sakura's memories _will_ come back, right? I didn't let my daughter take this upon herself just so she'd loser her memories forever, right?" There was a plead to Mebuki's voice, and Sakura realized that all her mother wanted was reassurance.

"Trust me and my medical skills, Mebuki-san."

Sakura realized that their conversation was ending, so she readied herself to hide or run away, but the door opened in a flash.

"Sakura. So you heard." There was a pained smile as Mebuki gently pulled Sakura inside.

"Mebu –" Remembering Sasuke's words, Sakura corrected herself. "Mom."

The effect was instant: Mebuki's face lightened in surprise, and instead of smiling, she broke out in tears.

"Oh, Sakura! How long has it been since I've heard you say that!" Mebuki embraced her pink-haired daughter, and slowly, Sakura put her arms around for a light squeeze.

When the two bodies parted, Sakura finally questioned. "Why does Sasuke need to stay longer?"

"Sakura… I'd tell you right now if I could, but…" Mebuki smiled gently. "You'll know in time, and it's best you don't think into it now."

Glancing at the Hokage this time, Sakura asked, "Does this have something to do with the lack of a treatment for me?"

Tsunade smiled, but it was a sad smile, Sakura realized. "That's my student, clever as always. It's best if you don't tell the others, but yes, you don't need any treatment currently – the check-ups are necessary though, just in case."

Sakura nodded, and brought up another puzzling thing. "So I was your student… Is that why I was staying in the room next to your office?"

The Hokage's mouth formed a small "O", and her strong, fierce eyes looked shaken with sadness. "Well… Not technically, but… yes."

That wasn't much of an answer, but Sakura thanked her anyway. There were too many things Sakura didn't know, and she realized this for the first time as she bid farewell and stepped outside in search for Sasuke.

* * *

_a/n: busy with school, so I'm lucky to have written this beforehand. Hopefully I'll write more this weekend. Omg I'm taking Literature and I am loving it xD Thank you readers & reviewers 3_


	12. Chapter 12: An Incomplete Reunion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_a/n: I'm sorry about the shortness! If I make it longer though, I'm afraid the updates will be much more irregular.. (it's been pretty regular so far, but that may change D:) Anyway, wow I feel like the progress of this story is rather slow.. -3-_

* * *

_Chapter 12: An Incomplete Reunion_

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran around the hospital, frantically searching for the Uchiha. "Sasuke?!" _'Where could he be?'_

Just as Sakura stopped to catch her breath, she felt the sky darken in an instant; a shadow was falling towards her.

"Sakura?" Her sudden appearance couldn't mask Sasuke's pure surprise as he readied himself for a safe landing. However, with Sakura below him, he had to twist his body to avoid landing on her.

Instinctively, the pink-haired girl shot out her arms to shield Sasuke from crashing onto the ground. Feeling the warmth from this unexpected body contact, Sasuke immediately stood up, but the beating of her heart he had felt remained ringing in his ears.

Sakura, too, brushed away the dusts from her clothes as she stood up. "Sasuke, what on earth were you doing, falling from a tree?"

There was a grunt, followed by, "I was trying to use my chakra." Sasuke then held up his wrist to show one of the chakra-restraining accessories, as if that explained everything.

"Tree climbing, I see." A body suddenly dropped from the sky again, but it stayed hanging in mid-air. Sakura jumped in surprise, and Sasuke – masking his surprise – addressed the man.

"Kakashi."

"Hello, Sakura, Sasuke." His ever-so-masked grin continued to remain, and Sakura slowly stepped behind Sasuke.

On tiptoes, she whispered into Sasuke's ears. "Sasuke… Who is this… this weird _silver-_haired man? He looks really suspicious, but he knows us…"

In a poof, the said silver-haired man appeared behind Sakura, mimicking her gesture as he whispered into her ears. "You forget you have pink hair, Sakura."

"Eep!" Sakura hugged Sasuke's arm reflexively, and he tried to wave her away in irritation.

"Well, I guess Sakura's amnesia is true, huh? Then I'll introduce myself: I'm Hatake Kakashi…" The silver-haired man reached for his number one companion – the orange book – and continued. "And you can ask me about anything, Sakura."

He flipped open the book, and Sakura groaned. "You say that, but you're _reading_, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh?" Kakashi's eyes never left the book. "I don't recall telling you that." Sasuke, too, was still from surprise.

Sakura ran through what she had said, and she joined in the surprise. "Huh…? What?! You were my _sensei_?" She frowned in confusion. "Perhaps I'm starting to remember…?"

"Unlikely." Kakashi answered. "It was most probably just a reflex – a much repeated action is remembered by your body, but your mind doesn't. Now ask away, Sakura. As I've said, I'm willing to answer anything."

Sakura paused before beginning, "I was… in a team." She stated unsurely. "How were my teammates like?"

Eyes still fixed on the book, Kakashi raised his eyes with feigned surprise.

"Sasuke hasn't told you that?"

Finally, Kakashi looked up, only to glance at Sasuke who was standing still with his eyes lowered to the ground.

After a moment of silence and unspoken tension, Sasuke muttered. "It was me."

Kakashi smiled as usual, and added. "Yes, and let's not forget Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Don't worry Sakura, you'll meet him soon enough."

He then hut his book closed. "Oh, I have an appointment I've forgetten." With a goodbye wave, he turned to go, but as he walked past Sasuke, he whispered, "Revenge?"

Sasuke inwardly groaned; he would have to talk with Kakashi at some point.

"Sasuke, come on!"

But that could wait, he thought, as he caught in pace next to the pink-haired girl.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you readers & reviewers xD! Omg I'm so bad at writing Kakashi... If there are any errors, please tell me! I wrote on my Profile that it'd be updated daily until yesterday, but I didn't update yesterday so I'm sorry for those who expected that!_


	13. Chapter 13: A Pink Sky

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_a/n: _I write because I love to :) It's readers' choice to read, and writers' choice to write_._ _Thank you readers & reviewers!_

* * *

_Chapter 13: A Pink Sky_

* * *

The sky was a blushing pink, and the blonde sat on the porch with his stomach growling for food.

"Ugh, I can't take this." He grumbled, and rubbing his stomach, he thought, _'Maybe I should just break in –' _He raised his fist and felt the rush of his chakra, but abruptly stopped when he heard footsteps.

'_About time!'_ "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto swung around to face the pink-haired girl, and outstretched his arms for an embrace… which was, of course, greeted by a fist.

"Ouch! Saku –"

"At least try to _act_ like you've got some decency, Naruto…"

It wasn't Sakura, but a caramel-haired woman muttering in annoyance before him.

"Ah! Me-Mebuki-obasan!" A pure look of horror flashed across Naruto's face as he backed away slowly. "I-I've got somewhere to go… haha…"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Mebuki gave a glare, and tossing her handbag – which hit the blonde perfectly on his head – she reached for the door, fumbling with her keys.

"You're coming in to help me for dinner. Sakura should be coming soon too."

'_Helping with dinner? Aww… Not again.'_

Naruto could only complain inwardly as he remembered the last time he had to help her: Naruto had offered to make cup ramen and he had ended up with a messed-up kitchen, a good beating, and a bowl full of vegetables.

"Obasan…" Naruto's eyes suddenly dimmed to that of the darkness inside the house. "Sakura-chan, I heard she…"

Mebuki didn't bother to turn the lights on as she started unpacking the groceries.

"Yes, so you've heard. Fridge." She paused to hand Naruto a pack of frozen meat.

"But why did she choose to –"

"For the same reason you promised her you'd bring Sasuke back. Left cabinet." Naruto took the bag of sugar. "But you know already." She softly finished.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise as he muttered, "Am I that obvious?"

Mebuki gave a sad smile in response and her hands reached up to turn the lights on.

"Naruto, bring out the eggs, sugar, carrots, lettuce, and –" Her voice was suddenly sharp, the previous graveness broken and dissipated away.

"Obasan! I _just_ stored those away!"

"No complaining in my kitchen!" She hand-chopped Naruto's head, a sounding '_thwack'_ following in unison. "If you'd like dinner, that is."

"Ouch… No wonder Sakura-chan's so violent –"

Another hand-chop and a sounding '_thwack_' quieted the blonde for a… brief moment, before he started yammering again.

* * *

"Wow, the sky's so pink – it's so pretty." Sakura gave a light laugh and Sasuke looked at her flowing pink hair to agree.

"Hn."

Secretly, Sakura searched for other paths they could take before they'd return home – she wanted this stroll to last just a little longer. Maybe she could ask him more questions, then.

It was when they came across a set of very old yet beautiful buildings that Sakura realized she had made a mistake. Sasuke froze, and he slowly stepped towards the Uchiha district like he was hypnotized.

Perhaps, he was. Itachi seemed to haunt him eternally.

His body started shaking in a violent tremor as he chanted in a whisper: "I must kill him."

'_Kill… who?'_ Sakura questioned in silence, too afraid to voice aloud. Instead, she gently reached for his hands. Taking his large hand into two of her soft, smaller ones, Sakura warmly squeezed it. The shaking man turned toward Sakura and it was the sight of her that brought him back to reality.

"Hah… I forgot… I've already killed him." A bitter laugh followed but Sakura saw.

For the first time, Sakura saw an expression – a feeling – break out into Sasuke's usually calm, masked face. But his face now read agony and pain.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura's voice was trembling too, now, as she slowly brought him closer.

It wasn't an embrace, but the two stood there together on the deserted street for a long time, before the dark sky brought them back to reality.

When they walked back home, neither of them spoke a word.

* * *

_a/n: Neji's birthday is forgotten for this chapter... Cough... Such a flaw (oh the horror). The birthday party talk will come soon.. But the next chapter.. I don't know :( I'm sorry but my updates will be irregular now. OMG Was Sasuke OOC here? :( _


	14. Chapter 14: Naruto

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! D:_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Naruto_

* * *

When the door clicked open, Naruto ran from the kitchen and stumbled out to the front door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" His arms shot in the air to embrace the pink kunoichi, but he immediately stiffened upon seeing her company.

"Sasuke."

Naruto's voice turned grave, but his face broke out into a grin anyway.

"I knew you'd be back."

Meanwhile, Sakura curiously peered over and asked, "Uhm… Who are you?"

Naruto froze, and all the cheerfulness he conjured up dissipated again. He had heard both facts that Sasuke was back and that Sakura had lost her memories. He couldn't believe the latter – he simply couldn't imagine a Sakura without her memories. That was, until he saw the clueless kunoichi standing before him.

"_Hehe._ I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde forced out an uneasy laugh.

"Ah! So you're Naruto-kun!" Sakura brightened, "I heard you're my teammate!"

'_Naruto-kun? Did Sakura-chan just called me that?!'_ Naruto inwardly jumped up and down in joy and he quickly enveloped the pink-haired girl for a hug. The blonde had been so accustomed to Sakura's punches that when she silently received his hug, Naruto suddenly became uneasy.

"SA-SAKURA-CHAN, HAHA! YOU CAN JUST CALL ME NARUTO!" Scratching the back of his head, the blonde heartily laughed away.

"Naruto, your face is red." Mebuki observed in amusement, while Sasuke narrowed his eyes curiously at the blushing blonde.

"Ahaha…" Suddenly, Naruto's face brightened as he thought of a way to escape this embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!" Naruto eagerly pulled her inside, and shut the front door. "I have something to show you!"

Mebuki watched silently as she anticipated with hope. '_Could that brat finally have learned to properly court a woman?'_

Naruto's hands moved swiftly into different signs, and Sasuke instantly tensed, ready to brace whatever would come. By the time Naruto called out the name of this mysterious jutsu, it turned too late and proved not to be so mysterious, after all.

"SEXY-JUTSU!"

Both Sasuke and Mebuki face-palmed as they watched Sakura's immediate reaction.

"YOU PERVERT! There is NO way in hell you're my teammate!"

After a storm of shrieks and punches, Naruto ended up in a corner with multiple bruises.

"Wuht-dyid-I-do-wrung?"

_'Still an idiot, I see._' Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura fume with anger and embarrassment.

"Hm? What's this smell?" A burning scent drifted from the kitchen, and Mebuki's face paled with horror.

"Oh no! The rice! I completely forgot!" She then proceeded to drag the two boys in a hurry as she mumbled, "You guys help with dinner, too!"

* * *

The dinner was a storm of chaos, but currently, the peaceful silence replaced the Haruno household. The two Harunos were washing the dishes while quietly chatting away.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke stepped outside onto the nearest training ground.

"Sasuke."

The blonde sat down to lean against a giant tree trunk. Sasuke quietly sat down next to him. Naruto eyed the chakra-restraining accessories on Sasuke, then concluded, "We can still practice taijutsu."

"Hn."

Naruto let out a loud yawn. "But let's leave that for later. I need time to digest my dinner, you know? Besides, it's dark."

It was a stupid excuse, but Sasuke was curious to hear what Naruto had to say, so he sat patiently. Surely, if not for the sake of training, Naruto wouldn't have dragged him out here, would he?

"Sasuke… There's a lot I want to ask you." Naruto smiled sadly. "There's too many questions, but I realized they don't matter as much as the fact that you're finally back."

There was a momentary pause as the two friends absorbed each others' presence.

"Sasuke. Welcome back."

Naruto's blue eyes twinkled under the pale moonlight, but Sasuke detected a continuing insecurity behind the blonde's smile.

Tentatively, Sasuke asked, "What… Naruto?"

Abruptly, the blonde stood up, his back facing the brilliant moon. A heavy shadow delicately masked Naruto's face.

"Sasuke… I've finally found one answer… and I've reached this decision."

Sasuke, too, stood up, not preferring to have a shadow towering over him. When their gazes were met at eye-level, even the shadow couldn't hide the burning lights in Naruto's blue eyes – burning with determination and absolute certainty.

"I'm never going to let Sakura-chan fall in love with you again."

'_What?!'_ This was obviously least expected, and the two forms stayed frozen in the dark.

Suddenly, Sasuke became much conscious of the small note in his pocket. His hands itched to submerge into the depths of his clothes and bring it out, but what would that serve? Prove Naruto wrong? Prove Naruto as well as Sasuke's own doubts that Sakura had promised to love him forever, no matter what happened?

Slowly, Sasuke formulated the right words to reply to Naruto's declaration, but it came out as a statement.

"You love Sakura."

"I'm not the only one who suffered a heartbreak when you left, teme!" Naruto laughed in an attempt to lift up the mood, and Sasuke realized for the first time how _twisted _this whole thing was.

Yet… How _right_ it was for Naruto.

Without her memories, Sakura no longer loved Sasuke, and Naruto could use this to his opportunity. And… What had Mebuki said?

"… _as long as he loves you back."_

It didn't matter if Naruto was a jinchuuriki or an idiot as long as he loved Sakura. And Sasuke, on that black night where darkness was pushed down by the bright moon, realized that everything was in Naruto's favour.

Naruto had suffered terribly from seeing his love despair over the traitor – yet his best friend all the same – and it was like Fate was finally giving Naruto his deserved bliss. And… and Sasuke – where did he fit in all this?

Nothing.

He was nothing but a dark intruder to this potent happiness soon approaching.

* * *

_a/n: Ah! I feel terrible for such a late update.. and I'm really sorry! (especially if it's inconsistent, too):) Hm... As I wrote this chapter, I got the feeling that Naruto was OOC... I like Naruto when he's serious! I do, but... Sigh. Sasuke. Thou shalt suffer. Mhahaha_


	15. Chapter 15: Tranquil Pretense

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

* * *

_Chapter 15: Tranquil Facade_

* * *

When the two boys returned to the Haruno household, they found Sakura sprawled out on the couch.

"She's obviously exhausted," Mebuki's whisper broke the silence as they all observed Sakura's sleeping form. "Actually, she was setting up the couch for you to sleep in, Naruto, but I guess she fell asleep."

"Well, there's still room beside her!" Naruto eagerly said as he lay down next to the sleeping Sakura.

Sasuke smirked as he expected Mebuki to push the dobe out of the couch instantly, but nothing happened. In fact, she let out a wear sigh and turned to the kitchen.

"Well, excuse me; I'll just be finishing some things in the kitchen."

_How the hell could she just leave the two of them like – like_ this? _Isn't she supposed to be her _mother? Sasuke frowned in irritation and contemplated on whether or not he should kick the blonde off the couch himself. But Sakura – she was sleeping and it was hard for him to catch such serenity in her.

Silently, Sasuke walked off to the halls, mumbling "shower". He stepped into the bathroom, and realized there was no towel for him. His memories drifted back to an unused towel by the closet in his room, but he could never be sure… Groaning, he walked back to ask for one from Mebuki, and no, he wasn't going to the kitchen through the living room on purpose, he was just –

He froze.

There, in the living room, Sakura was sleeping peacefully, but Naruto, that _idiot_, had positioned himself so close to her. In this tranquil silence, Naruto propped himself up, his head over hers, and slowly, he leaned in, leaned in…

_For a kiss?_

Before his mind could register his actions, Sasuke found himself gripping Naruto's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed coldly.

"H-huh?" The blonde quickly made motion to hide his hand – hide whatever he was holding. Naruto turned around with a goofy smile, but upon meeting Sasuke's cold glare, the blonde smirked.

"What do you_ think _I was doing?"

"Hn."

With one swift motion, Sasuke skillfully uncovered what Naruto was holding.

A sharpie.

He wanted to smack himself for mistaking something so stupid like this for a kiss. _Seriously, Naruto?_

"Teme – you haven't answered my question yet!"

Sasuke now looked at Sakura's face, and spotted the start of a mustache right above her lips. As if entranced, his fingers lightly brushed over it, and he frowned that the black mark didn't come off. It was a sharpie, after all.

Eying the blonde with suspicion, Sasuke finally decided to pick Sakura up, holding her tightly in his arms. Her form was so small, so frail against his strong body.

"I'm… carrying her to her room." Really, there was no need to state the obvious, but Sasuke did, anyway.

Suddenly, he was stopped in his tracks when Mebuki appeared before him.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?"

Sasuke couldn't keep the obvious irritation in his voice as he snarled, "What, you can trust that dobe but you can't trust me to carry her to her room?"

"That's about right." Her answer was immediate, and Sasuke found himself growing furious. Did she not see that Naruto was – after all – a _man_ in love with her daughter?

"Hm." The caramel-haired woman cocked her head in contemplation, assessing his reaction. "Naruto told you? Or did find out yourself?"

Sasuke frowned impatiently. What was that woman talking about?

Meanwhile, she took his silent glare as a "yes" to either question and continued, "I guess the both of us knows Naruto's feelings for her, then."

With a smirk, Mebuki stated, "When Naruto confesses to her," Her hand waved in the air, then settled to point at him "It's game over for you."

Sasuke bit back an irritated growl and tightly squeezed Sakura in his arms. Silently, he walked past her, and Mebuki managed to say once more before he disappeared further into the hallway.

"_Do_ something, idiot!"

_Do _what, _annoying woman?_ Realizing that Sasuke didn't know where Sakura's room was, he walked until he reached the end of the hallway. There, he turned left.

His bare room emitted an empty aura, much like himself, but the warmth against his chest spread around like a contagion.

Carefully, he set Sakura onto his bed, and picked up a folded towel by the closet._ So the towel was here, after all._

"You can go to your room now, Sakura."

Sasuke walked towards the door and muttered for a final time before leaving for his shower.

"I know you're awake."

The pinkette's eyes flew wide open in surprise while a smirk clung onto Sasuke's lips.

* * *

_a/n: This was a fun chapter for me to write, so I hope it's fun to read as well! I'm just worried it may not flow well... Is Sasuke's (hinted) jealousy sort of random? Or too sudden? Thank you readers & reviewers btw!_


End file.
